


Paint me right. Paint your love all over my world

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Crushing on Demi Moore, F/M, Horny, Nipple Play, Sensation Play, Sex, babyboy, basic instinct - Freeform, left hand please, master Tim - Freeform, noddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Paint me right. Paint your love all over my world

You and Tim had been watching movies that saturday - Basic Instinct & Disclosure.  
Two movies that always made you so horny and playful. And it wasn't lost on him since you would usually be in his lap before the end credit rolled, behaving in the way you always did when you wanted sex.  
And he was completely fine with your choice of movies for several reasons. First: he got sex out of them and he loved how you acted when you were horny and the way you skin seemed to shift to a more reactive and velvety texture. Second: you became more ticklish, and would squirm so lovely under his touch. And third: he knew you had a little thing for Demi Moore and adored the way you subtly altered your behaviour to mimic hers. He found it very endearing.

It wasn't late at all when you straddled his lap, kissing the crook of his neck that smelled so lovely of his after shave.

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Are you tired, love?"

"No, I don't wanna go to bed and _sleep..._ "

He gave you a teasing smile and raised one eyebrow.

"It just feels like it's been such a long time since we had sex, you know...and I miss you..."

He chuckled.

"Darling, we had sex yesterday - twice! Both times outside by the pool"

You giggled as you shifted a little in his lap, tilting your head to the side and acted deliberately clueless.

"How can you not remember?" he asked as he slowly carded his fingers through your hair. "You practically begged for me to fuck you. Said you couldn't concentrate and you were aching for me..."

He grinned as he scrunched his nose.

"...and then I made you come so hard that you actually welled up"

A tingling sensation ran up and down your spine at the pleasant memory and your shoulders shuddered.

"Mmmm that was nice" you murmured.

He smiled and rested his hands on your hip.

"Can we do it again?"

***

You waited for him in bed, curled up under your fluffy comforter to try and keep warm, listening to him brushing his teeth and going on with his evening routine.

"That looks nice" he said when he came into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
"May I join you?"

"Just hurry up. I'm so cold"

You giggled as you opened your toasty, snuggly hut for him to lie down beside you.  
He propped himself on his elbow and let the comforter cover your bodies. He smiled so sincerely as he touched your face, taking in all your features. He loved you so wholeheartedly and deeply, his eyes always gave him away. You bit your lower lip as your fingers traced his beard, up and down, before landing on his forehead as you raked your hand through his soft curls.

"Babygirl" he whispered and closed his eyes. "I love when you touch me like that"

He dipped his head down and planted a kiss on your cheek and trailed his lips down your neck, carefully tasting you with his tongue. You closed your eyes and hummed with satisfaction as his fervent mouth tauntingly edged closer and closer to your breasts.

And while his tongue swirled around your nipples, his left hand moved to rub teasing circles against the swollen little bundle of nerves at the top of your slit.  
Although Tim is right handed, you found he was usually better at stimulating you with his left hand cause he didn't move as effortlessly and had to focus more on how he was touching you.  
You actually prefered that to his right hand as you tended to climax in a different way at his none writing hand.

He moved a bit jerky and arrhythmic, pressing down just the way you needed and your orgasm hit you like a slap in the face, you didn't have time to recognize it, only react as your hips involuntary bucked and a helpless moan escaped you. You tensed up seconds before you relaxed and all your muscles mellowed. Somewhere in your haze you sensed Tim gently lulled you with his lips on your breast. Kissing tentatively as he let you come down at your own rate.

"Oh fuck!" you chortled, placing your hand on your face. "I wasn't prepared for that at all!"

"Mmmm, good" he mumbled as he parted your legs with his knees. "Are you prepared for me, babygirl?"


End file.
